The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Snowberry’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross of Coreopsis ‘Limerock Ruby’ (U.S. Plant patent application publication No. 20030066114), as the seed parent and Coreopsis auriculata ‘Nana’, an unpatented plant, as the pollen parent.